


The Cause of my Selachophobia

by Akartajay



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fucked Up, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akartajay/pseuds/Akartajay
Summary: This is a story about an average fangirl who is obsessed with Prince Sidon, as many others are as well. She develops Selachophobia throughout the story. Read to find out why. Warning: May upset Sidon fans, but you'll probably read it anyway..so enjoy *Laughs evilly*. Oh, and there's an F*CKED UP lemon (1st chapter) too so ya.. *Laughs even more evilly...* (That was my final warning to you about the inner workings of my twisted mind...)





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> If this offends you..sorry? The warnings were present from the beginning. My goal was to create something..different. You'll think it goes one way..but then it goes a completely opposite direction. Hopefully you'll be somewhat accepting of my twisted mind. If not, then oh well. Read and review I guess.

My day was normal. I had school, failed a test, and the bitches at school were annoying as usual. I couldn't wait to come home be with my best friend: my phone.  

Of course, there are many wonderful things to do on my phone, however ever since the new Zelda game, Breath of the Wild, came out, I've been extra excited to get home and on my phone again to dream about what I thought to be my one true love, the Zora prince himself, Sidon.

I must say that I was quite infatuated with him. He's so tall and so positive and has a very nice body for a Zora. From his perfect jawline to his biceps and his abs....oh his delicious abs. You could grate cheese on those things, I swear. He also has such attentive eyes that pierce into those who look at him as he gives them his undivided attention; the same eyes that had pierced my heart. He truly brought out my lustful instincts. How I caved his touch, and his other aspects of course.

I guess that some would call me obsessed. I created a new twitter account, all about Prince Sidon, I spent hours upon ours on the internet looking at various sexy illustrations of the guy, and it's even been affecting my grades as I can't help but think about him all the time. I would turn in essays saying, "Sidon with his allies" instead of "siding with his allies", and my teacher would write, "Wtf" on my paper and take away points. Then I'd flick her off and get detention.

I guess this is what happens when you fall in love with fictional characters. You have no shame in embracing it. Heck, I even have a shirt with Sidon on it that reads, "My Supportive Shark Boyfriend". This should be proof of the fact that I need professional help...(Btw, the shirt actually exists. It's on LookHuman.com)

One night, which I shall never forget, I had learned what they meant when they say 'be careful what you wish for'. It was about 12:00 on a Saturday night, or should I say a Sunday Morning. I Was up, fangirling in the dark as usual, scrolling through Tumblr. 

Tumblr was littered with fan art of my husband, Sidon. As I scrolled through the images and memes on my screen, I wished..wished for a day- no- even just an hour with the guy. I hungered for him..but I knew it wouldn't happen..or so I thought. I began to feel drowsy, as my eyelids became heavier and heavier. I fell asleep.

• • • • • • • • • •

I woke up in a state of confusion. I wiped my eyes and realized that I was standing in front of a large crowd of what appeared to be Zoras, dressed in their finest attire. 

"ZO! ZO! RA RA RA!!" They all seemed to be cheering for me. I looked to my left and almost screamed. Prince Sidon was next to me, also dressed in his finest attire, smiling and waving to the crowd of Zoras.

I was hopelessly confused, but it all became clear somehow, when Sidon grabbed me and kissed me in front of the whole crowd, who continued to hoot and holler for us. I almost fucking died..King Dorephan let out a hearty laugh behind us.

"Settle down everyone! Settle down. It is with great pleasure that I declare this marriage official."

MARRIGE!? I was marrying the man of of my dreams?? King Dorephan continued to speak as I stood in shock and excitement.

"As a father, it has brought me great happiness to see my son finally become a man. He has proven himself in the past as well, to be a heroic young man. One of his greatest accomplishments being the time he fought against the Devine beast Vah Ruta alongside the Hylian Champion, Link."

He continued to speak about Sidon and I continued to glance at my husband, until the ceremony finally came to an end. He seemed even more incredible in person, and I was praying that this would never end. I still wonder what king Dorephan said about me...I can't remember, the dream was fuzzy, as many are.

I remember walking through the domain, being applauded by various Zoras, as the guards cleared a path for us. When we finally got to a clearing, the gaurds dispersed.

"I must say, you look even more incredible than I had imagined. You're truly stunning in that dress..."

Upon hearing his voice I was swooned. He sounded so beautiful..so articulate and sweet. He eyed me up and down with the cutest smile, which cause me to blush, something that I rarely did. I then realized, that I hadn't taken the time to even look at myself.

I looked down and saw that I was still my usual self, yet I seemed more..perfect, I guess. I wore a sparkling blue dress, with 'Zora inspired' trimmings around the bottom. The dress was strapless and really seemed to compliment my figure. I looked great and I felt great. 

"Thank you," I said in a practically silent voice, as I was still freaking out at the situation in play. 

We made our way to his room, a place where I knew I couldn't keep my composure in for obvious reasons. He stopped me before I walked in. I looked him with a "wtf?" Face.

"I thought that newly wed Hylian brides like yourself liked to be carried across the threshold of their new home, so that's exactly what I plan to do."

He swooped me off my feet, and carried me across into his room (..and I almost fucking died of fangirlism- a disease that can Fuck with your emotions and cause you to freak out at random times).

He carried me into his large and extravagant room, and placed me on his bed. This is where I also had a flare up (my fangrilism was about to kick in).  
       
"I hope this day has been as incredible for you as it was for me, my love. I must say that I am so happy, that you are finally mine..." 

He leaned in and kissed me. I was still coming to terms with what had just happened, but I stopped caring after a while. I was with my fictional husband, and he was kissing me. I was a happy bitch. 

"Well, I think it's time that we get on with Zora tradition." He seemed to be looking downward, seeming almost nervous as to what was going to happen next.

"My father never ceases to remind me of how, now that I am practically a king, I must..provide an heir to the throne."

'Fuck yea,' I said to myself. I knew exactly what he meant and I was feeling bold at the moment. My guess was that this was like a honeymoon of sorts. (This is when one of the other symptoms of fangirlism stated to kick in- horniness...to be blunt of course). Sidon continued to scratch the back of his head and look nervous as he asked if I could partake in this 'tradition'. It was honestly adorable.

"My father wants a grandchild as soon as possible. This is probably much to ask of a Hylian as you all usually like to wait before you-"

"Let's do it." I said with absolute certainty. He was taken aback as a look of surprise flooded his face. Was my eagerness intimidating to him? Did I seem too eager? I didn't really care.

"Oh..well, alright..I must say, that I didn't expect you to be so willing so soon," Sidon said with a slight chuckle. "I was certain that you would want to wait, as it is a very sacred thing to do for both Zoras and Hylians." 

"I'm down to do anything with you, my love." What I was saying, I don't know. My mind was fogged with uprising lust.

"I'm glad that you are ready and willing to take part in this tradition. Now, how shall we begi-"

I shut him up with a kiss that caused both of us to melt. I deepend the kiss as he eventually did so too. He was gentle and sweet within the kiss, however, something felt underwhelming and wrong. I was about to really begin to tongue wrestle with the sexy shark before me, but he proceeded to pull away, which caused me to become a bit frustrated. 

"That was very nice, but I want to get on with the tradition while you're ready and willing. My father stressed to me that it's a pretty straight forward ceremony of sorts, and I wish to get started..is that alright with you?"

I wanted to say "FUCK NO!", but I kept my composure. Perhaps getting to the main event would be a good thing. I've been ever so eager to see his Devine beast if ya know what I mean..;)

"Okay." I said, masking my frustration.

He was still hesitant as he lifted up my dress, his face coated in a adorable blush the whole time. He revealed my expensive looking underwear that were lacy and beautiful, which was strange considering the fact that my underwear is usually basic  stuff from Walmart or some shit.

He pulled down my underwear in a painfully slow manner, but after what felt like a damn hour, they were off and I felt the air flow through my conveniently shaved womanhood. 

My ocean was ready for the oh so special shark to dive into, however, he didn't. He seemed to Be sitting there examining me or something. My patience was out the window as I grew tired of his hesitation. I wanted him. I wanted him to ravish me, love me; I love wanted him to show me just how deadly he could effin be...but he just stood there, and I had had it.

"Sidon, what are you doing??" I whined.

"My father says that a good and respectful husband must take the time to admire his wife; to cherish her and to show her just how special she is before-"

"You're holding out on me, Sidon. I think you should stop following your daddy's advice and just do what you want..what I want..."

My desires controlled my mind, as my sexual frustration showed in my tone towards my sweet prince. He was so innocent..too innocent.

"But, I want you to be comfortable and happ-"

"Listen, if you wanna make me happy, then stop holding back. Give me all you've got, I can handle it..."

A lustful tone crept into my voice as Sidon was feeling conflicted. After some self debating, he finally spoke.

"You're right. I do want you badly, and if you wish to make love in a rather lewd manner, then so be it. But the last thing I want is to harm you. If you feel any sort of discomfort or pain, anything at all, I will stop..okay?"

I didn't answer his question. Instead I grabbed him and kissed him intensely forcing my tongue into his mouth. He did the same, and damn, did he have a big tongue! Maybe It's a Zora thing. Do Zoras usually have long tongues?

His kisses were long and wonderful as they trailed down my neck. I let out a soft moan as he found my sweet spot and began to nibble in it with his sharp teeth. Although it sounds, and was a little painful, it really turned me on and I craved more. This is what I wanted after all, right?

We made out until I pulled away to get the annoying ass dress off, causing Sidon to growl a bit in confusion. I struggled with the zipper, and became very annoyed, as it was keeping me away from my beloved Zora. Sidon noticed this and turned me around to easily unzip my dress, making me look like a bit of a  dumb ass.

Without hesitation, he practically ripped off my dress and took the time to marvel at me with lustful eyes that held a sexy, carnal desire. He looked dangerous, and I was loving it. I was covered by a beautiful lacy bra that I could never afford in real life and I was enjoying the look and feel of it. However that comfort didn't last long before he damn there ripped it off and pushed me down onto the bed. He kissed me again with those sexy, sharp teeth as they trailed down my neck, and then to my breasts. I knew that I'd have more than a damn hickey after this session, but I didn't care, for I was with my true love.

I let out various whimpers and moans as he began to use his long tongue to poke at my nipples. I was taken aback by how good it felt.

I melted and turned to mush, as he used his fingers on my other breast. His tongue was pointy, but still soft, a combination that felt so good. The other one was also getting attention, as he used his rather sharp fingertips to gently scratch and prod at my nipple. He was doing work as I became puty in his hands, and I was enjoying every second of it. 

After a while, I felt a pressure in my lower area that I was not familiar with. I knew what it meant, but Sidon wouldn't allow it, not yet. He stopped, which caused me to let out a low growl.

"Why'd you stop??" 

He didn't answer me. Instead he gave me a slight smirk and went lower..way lower. He placed his head between my legs and looked back up at me, with a hungry look in his eyes..

"Is it alright with you if I have a little snack?"

'FUCK yea it's alright!' I thought to myself. I smirked back and nodded, as he dove into my most sacred area. He used his pointy tongue to poke at my clit, which made me lose my shit. I swear, I was on cloud nine, it felt so damn good.   
     What really drove me up the wall was when Sidon finally stuck his entire tongue into my womanhood, causing me to moan like a fucking whore (I honestly gave no fucks at the time). The thing that topped it all off was the slight contact between my vaginal walls and his teeth. It wasn't necessarily comfortable..but it was still really good.

While Sidon was doing work on my womanhood, drawing out lewd moans from me, he suddenly pulled away from it. Before I could protest, I felt him poke at me again..but somewhere different. I suddenly realized that This Zora, this innocent ass Zora, was about to toss my salad. (Where tf did he learn this shit? Oh well, he could eat my ass any day I suppose;)

Although this act was unexpected, it was definitely welcome. The feeling was unreal and I was almost at my limit. Sidon took note of this and prepared for his 'snack' that was about to 'cum' (haha, see what I did there? ;)

I let out a loud groan, as well as my bodily fluids. Sidon lapped at the source and got it all in his mouth. He pulled up and looked at me, licking what was left of the mess I had just mad off his lips. 'Damn,' I though to myself. 'Just damn.'

"That was fucking amazing."

"That was fucking delicious~"

Woah, I didn't know Sidon had such a word in his vocabulary. I don't know why, but I was kinda liking the colorful vocabulary. It was a refreshing change from his usual behavior.

I was confused as to what happened next. How the heck do you get a Zora hard? Where was his dick? Sidon could tell I was confused as he chuckled at me.

"I can sense that you're confused..do you wish to return the favor?"

"Oh..well yeah. But where is your-"

"Look."

He motions down between his legs. Was still confused until I saw something. It was a...vagina? Well of course not, but it looked like one. I suddenly pieced this trial of sorts together and looked at Sidon with a knowing smile, and then a mischievous grin.

"What are you planning? Did you figure it out?" He asked with a slight smirk.

I didn't aswer. Instead I went down and began to give his crotch the same treatment me had given mine. I shoved my tongue into the slit and began to poke and prod at it. I tried my best to ignore the fact that it was just like eating pussy...not that I've done that before...

Sidon let out a sexy groan that urged me to keep going. After what felt like forever, my work had finally paid off and I felt some thing reaching into my mouth, and soon in my throat...slowly getting longer and longer....wait...THEY were getting longer and longer!?

I was in shock as I sat up and looked down at what I had accomplished. There before me stood not one, but two towering cocks that seemed to be ever expanding. At this moment I realized that my virgin ass was gonna be in for a challenge because, 1) I've never given head and I wasn't planning on dying by choking on a dick, that is not the way I wanna go; and 2) I could barely handle one of these things. How the hell am I supposed to fit it in my damn va-

"You seem to be conflicted...are you second guessing yourself?" Sidon said this with a mischievous smirk. He was challenging me. I am not one to back down from a challenge. I looked at him with half-lidded eyes and said, "Second guessing my ass! I accept your challenge, or should I say,  challenges. Like I said, I can handle anything you throw at me. Give me all you've got~."

"Well, aren't you confident. Well then my queen, take it from here."

I squinted my eyes at him with a look that said 'game on'. I then began to lower my mouth on his right member and began to go as low as I possibly could, however this proved to be quite difficult. I felt it hit the back of my throat, or what I thought to be my limit.  Out of slight panic, I began to suck, hard. I could hear his faint groans, however they were still not enough for me. As I increased my suckage, I discovered a new problem; I was out of breath. My jaw also began to ache because of how wide my mouth was opened. My vision was beginning to fade and my face became red. Wtf was I doing? Well, I'm not too sure but I must have been pretty damn determined to get this guy off. 

"Hey...are you alright? No need to suffocate yourself for my sake..."

I wasn't gonna stop. It would be a sign of weakness to stop what I had started. So I kept going. A few moments later, I realized that I really needed air, so I swallowed (well, my throat was already preoccupied sooo) my pride and got up off his member, taking deep breaths of fresh air.

"Are you alright? You don't have to kill yourself trying to fulfill my needs, you know." He chuckled as I caught my breath.

"It's not my fault! I've never even done this before. And how am I supposed to deep throat THAT?"

I pointed to one of his dicks and his smile grew. It was a smile that held mischievous intentions. After what had just happened, I was slightly terrified at the possibility of a new idea of his..yet I was also quite intrigued.

"Why don't you let me take control of this activity for now. Perhaps I can give you a 'snack' too...but I won't go easy."

I couldn't believe what he was proposing. He basically requested my consent to mouth-fuck me. It was intimidating, but also a quite sexy challenge.

"Umm...ok I guess."

I got onto my knees, in front of his right cock. Before I opened wide for my Zora prince, I looked at him with foggy, lust-filled eyes.

"Mess me up.~"

That was all he needed to hear before he rammed his cock into my throat. It was forceful, but oh sooo satisfying. He continued to thrust, shuddering at the sensation of my warm mouth. 

Since I was inexperienced, I couldn't help but gag and almost completely bite down on his dick, something I knew would be painful for most men. Sidon noticed this and clenched his eyes shut with what appeared to be a look of pain, yet he kept going.

He grabbed fistfuls of my hair and humped my face even harder, causing me to bite down on him again.

"U-use you-your teeth, It's ok. It feels pretty g-good."

I was taken aback by his request, but had no choice but to comply to his request since he seemed to be getting even more forceful. It was definitely painful after awhile, yet it was so sexy. 

He let out a really loud groan with an intense look on his face. With this warning, I Was sure that I was in for it. He continued to thrust into my mouth with what felt like even more force. I knew he was strong, but I didn't expect my innocent Sidon to get so rough so fast. Either way it was welcome in my book. This complete change in character was intriguing and I loved it.

A slight salty taste in my mouth told me that he was about to reach his limit, and that my mouth would be flooded with his seed within seconds.

"Ah, FUCK!"

He let out a loud curse and I felt it. My throat was not ready for what was to come. A large wave of cum flooded my mouth, some even dripping out of my mouth as I couldn't hold it all. I attempted to swallow, but it was all 'coming' so damn fast and forceful that Some of it made a trip down My throat, and the rest, out my nose! It was messy and I was beginning to gag. Sidon noticed my struggling and changed his attitude quickly.

"Oh my! I'm sorry, let me pull out."

And he did, but that proved useless as he was somehow still cumming. He had clearly been holding in a lot. It got on my face and I closed my eyes because I was not letting that shit blind me..not today Satan. I didn't wish to be blinded by cum. After what felt like a whole minute of spraying, he finally stopped and collapsed next to me. 

He was exhausted at the amount of fluids that had just escaped his body, but he had the strength to finally sit up after about a minute. 

"Gee, hehe..I sure made a mess of things huh? And you look great by the way~" I was covered in cum. Of course I looked good to him. 

"I'll say. You were pretty damn forceful. I swear you gave me strep throat or something!"

We both laughed. I looked at his right dick again. I noticed that it was redder than usual in particular spots. There were trails of this redness along his cock. It wasn't like that before. Had I been the cause of it?

"Sidon, you're all red...I think those are my bite marks..I'm so sorry!"

He looked down and chuckled. 

"Don't work about it, they'll fade after a while. Besides, I'd like to think of them as love bites, from my queen..I hope they don't fade too soon."

I blushed at how he valued my bite marks. They did look kinda cool, as if he got into a fight with a large ocean predator of some sort..

"Besides..you gave me my 'love bites'...now I think it's time that I give you yours.~"

I was both intrigued and terrified at what he was proposing.  Before I could interject, he licked his lips and began to lean in towards me. He began to kiss me and eventually found that spot on my neck that made me shudder and moan. I decided that I wouldn't be the only one to submit, so I began to move my hands down, along his perfect abs, to his groin where I gripped one of his slightly limp, dicks.  
     He was taken aback by my sudden action and let out a soft groan. In retaliation, he began to kiss me even more and even began to suck on my neck. It felt so nice and I almost lost control of my self as I melted in his grasp. 

"S-Sidon.." I could barely speak as I moaned out his name.

I began to stroke him, ever so slowly...painfully slow. He was also beginning to weaken. I sped up my movements, which caused him to let out a low snarl that I found quite hot. 

He began to nibble at my neck with his sharp teeth. It sent a warm sensation through my body, as I drowned in his ocean of absolute bliss. I realized that I was losing in this little game of ours, so I took my hands off his dick. He let out a low growl of distaste and concern.

"Why'd you stop?"

I didn't answer him. Instead I smirked at him and took a firm hold of both of his dicks..

"I figured that this one was getting a little lonely, don't you think?"

His answer came out in another soft groan that said 'yes'. He proceeded to kiss he as I gave a double hand job. I immediately sped up my movements, causing him to growl again. I liked having this amount of control over him. He was cute while vulnerable.. 

As I sped up my intensity, so did Sidon. His slight suckling and nibbling on my neck had gotten more and more intense, causing me to let out various sounds that I had never heard my self make before. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my neck. I yelped out in pain as I had realized that Sidon had slightly bitten me. He suddenly pulled away in panic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you! Are you alright?

"Hush Sidon. Remember what I told you about how I didn't want you holding back? This is what I want. Maybe I like when you use your teeth too..."

Sidon's eyes went wide. 

"So...you like to be bit huh?"

"Yes. Make me your prey, shark boy~"

He smiled at me and proceeded to lower his head to my neck as I lowered my hands to grasp his members in my hands. My hands weren't big enough to completely wrap around his dicks, but I made up for that with my forceful pumping. 

He continued to kiss and bite at me, some bites felt as if they were deep enough to draw blood, but all I was able to feel was pleasure. I let out various gasps and moans as I began to really feel like I was aquatic prey...Sidon's prey...

After a while of this, I began to feel his members  simultaneously twitch very forcefully. Shorty after, I hear him udder my name as he, without much warning, came all over my hands. Due to his unbelievably long range, his cum managed to make its way to my neck and chest area, and some got in my hair again. I was even messier than before, as his seed dripped from all parts of my body from the waist up, especially my breasts.

"Woah..I made another mess, didn't I. I Must say that you look even better than last time.."

He inspected my body, looking over it with a goofy grin on his face. I decided to go a bit further and sample some more of his precious essence. I took some off my left breast with my index finger and licked it clean, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. 

"Absolutely delicious~"

The look in his eyes was quite different than usual. His smile faded as he looked over my body again and again, with immense focus and desire in his eyes. It was almost scary, the way he looked at me.

"Uhh...Sidon, what are you looking a-"

I was interrupted mid-sentence as Sidon grabbed me and forced me down onto the bed. He had gotten so strong that I couldn't escape his grasp. I began to squirm a bit, attempting to get up until he silenced me with another sharp bite on my neck. I yelped out in pain, shocked at what he had just done.

"Ouch! Sidon that actually hurt. What are you even doin-"

"Shhh! I'm the predator, and you're my prey...hush or I will not hesitate to mercilessly ravish you.."

His voice was low and menacing. His personality had taken a complete 180 degree turn. When I spoke to him, my voice was lowered into nothingness..

"B-but..that's what I want..."

An evil smirk grew on his face, something I had never seen before..

"Oh? Would you like to be ravished...to be mercilessly pounded into..to scream my name to the heavens? Is that what you want my queen?"

"...y-yes.."

Sidon let out a low chuckle as he leaned in close to my ear.

"My queen gets whatever she wants...prepare to be broken, my love~."

Damn. What had I gotten myself into? I wasn't sure but I had no time to contemplate my decision before he began to push into my entrance. He was going quite slow as to not hurt me, however, it still hurt a lot.

"Ouch! S-Sidon, t-that hurts.!"

He attempted to slow down but he was too high on this newly obtained lust he had acquired. 

"Sorry, my queen. But it is hard to fit into a Hylian of your size..it's soo t-tight..."

I suppose that Zora women have more of a tolerance for bodily intrusions of this size, because my body wasn't taking it well. 

"S-Sidon...it's not gonna-"

"Shhhhh..you just need to be broken.."

He silenced me and without warning he thrusted into me, shattering my hymen and drawing more blood. I cried out in pain and he brought be close to him. 

"Shhhh..we're almost there.."

I looked down and saw that he was halfway in and still pushing in. After what felt like an eternity of pain, he stopped. He managed to get completely inside me. 

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"Easy for you to say! You're not the one getting impaled by a giant co-"

"Hush, You want to be pounded into, hard..That's what you want, isn't it?"

His voice was low and menacing again, and it silenced me again.

"...yes...raw me.." I smirked at my choice of words.

Sidon let out a chuckle with that same intimidating smile and look in his eyes.

"As you wish, my love. Prepare yourself..if you cannot tell, I tend to lose control of myself with these kinds of things.."

Without much warning he began to pull out. The amazing feeling of being completely filled vanished until he thrusted into me again. I let out a high pitched moan that almost sounded like a cry for help. He seemed pleased by the lewd sounds coming out of my mouth as he smirked a bit.   
     He continued to thrust, trying his best to keep self control until I said something that seemed to really spike his desire.

"S-Sidon..more...please.. how do you expect to provide an heir to the throne with such caution?" 

He looked at me with eyebrows raised. His look of shock soon turned into smirk.

"You're right. I'm not holding back anymore."

"You keep saying that.. but you keep holding back. You say that you'll break me...boy I wish you would..."

He looked at he as if I had cussed him out or something. He finally realized how I wanted him. I Wanted him to pound me into oblivion with his giant cock. He finally got the message and began to do work.

He quickly sped up his movements and added a whole lot more strength. He let out various groans and growls of unparalleled concentration and pleasure. I was practically screaming at the impact. He was so strong and so big and it felt amazing to finally be at his mercy.

"Y-yes! Like that!" I yelled out with all my might. "Fuck me good shark boo-ohy~"

He was good, really good. It was almost painful how hard he pounded into me, but I was enjoying every second of it. I was about to reach my climax until he stopped.

"Why the hell did you stop??" 

"Hands and knees. Now," he said in an authoritative tone. 

I was more than happy to oblige. I got onto my hands and knees, and put my ass in the air for my prince. He smirked and grabbed onto my hips. 

"Whatcha gonna do to me? Take me from behind?"

"I guess you can say that.."

I didn't know what he meant until he pushed his left member into my asshole. I let out a cry of pain. Oh how it hurt...it hurt so good. He seemed to have twice the strength in this position as he fucked the literal shit out of me.   
     I screamed his name to the heavens, so loud that the whole domain must have heard. They'll definitely know what we were up to...

I began to reach my end as my vision blurred and my body began to spasm due to what this a Zora was doing to my insides. I let out one final scream of ecstasy before I came all over myself. 

"That was awesome. You really know how to-" I was cut off as he grabbed me yet again. I was not done recovering from what had just occurred. He was not finished, but I was completely worn out.

"Sidon, p-please..I need  
Time to-" 

"No. I got a better idea.."

"But I'm done. I'm tired and sor-"

"Well I'm not." He seemed angry...and slightly terrifying. 

"But seriously I nee-"

He grabbed me and forced me on my hands and knees again. I tried to protest but he didn't listen. Had I granted him this level of authority over me? Was this really what I wanted?

Sidon seemed to have no boundaries. He gripped my hips again and forced his member into my womanhood and began to merciless pound me again, accept this time, it really was painful. I let out shameful moans that I now hated hearing, as I tried to stop him; but I was too weak. Tears were welling up in my eyes as I screamed in pain. I had become a mere object to him...I had done this to myself. 

His unbelievably strong pounding was getting worse and worse until..he stopped. I was releived until I noticed what he was doing.

"No..No..please Sidon..Snap out of it!" I begged for mecy.

He ignored me. My once innocent and sweet prince was ignoring my cries for help. I was truly helpless. Is this really what I wanted? Is this what I wished for? He proceeded to grab his other member and place it at my second entrance. This would literally break me...I was terrified.

He proceeded to push into me, causing my most private of areas to stretch to a considerably wide shape. Oh gosh..how it hurt...it hurt so bad.

"P-Please...Sidon...IT HURTS!" I was crying now, afraid of what he was capable of. 

He seemed to be annoyed by my constant complaining. "What?! You said that this is what you wanted! Right?? You wanted me to stop holding out on you, to not hold back anything? I fucking warned you, and now...you'll get what you wanted..."

I was balling, crying my eyes out. He had broken my heart with such cruel words. He finally thrusted into me, causing me to cry out in pain. Double penetration was not fun at all as it stretched me so wide that I felt like I was tearing apart. It was quite possibly the most painful experience of my life. He continued to buck his hips into mine, groaning and growling with immense focus in his eyes. One particular thrust really hurt as my insides began to cramp in. A sharp pain shot through my abdomen as I collapsed from my knees to my elbows.

"PLEASE...STOP!" I yelled, hoping that someone in the domain would hear my plea. 

"Quiet!" He hushed me and smacked me across the ass very hard. It hurt, but it shut me up. I was truly at his mercy and I didn't know what to do. The phrase in my head kept repeating:

"Is this what I wanted? Is this what I wished for?"

I felt it again. The sharp pain that was welling in my abdomen. It was getting worse and worse as my insides cramped up. It felt like I had to take a shit...but if I did, I'd lose more than just feces... 

He thrusted so hard that I even began to hit my head on the bed frame. This was really out of control and it seemed endless. Not once did he slow down. Not once did he show any signs of climax. He showed no weakness; just predatorial, carnal lust. 

I developed a pounding headache as Sidon repeatedly banged my head into the bed frame; that same sharp cramping still welling in my stomach until..

"AAAHHH! SHIT!" I screamed so loudly that it sounded like bloody murder.

Sidon finally stopped and seemed to have snapped out of his terrifying, lust crazed state. He gasped and pulled out to see blood flow out of both of my entrances, both his dicks covered in it.  
       
"S-Sidon...why!?" He remained speechless as I kept whimpering in pain and complete misery, tears pouring out of my eyes.  

My bowel movement forcefully continued to operate as I felt a now excruciating pain in my lower abdomen.

I whimpered and cried as Sidon looked at me with shame, embarrassment, and terror in his eyes. He truly felt terrible for what he had done. He felt even worse when he saw a blob of pink, escape my anus. I was in disbelief. He had given me prolapsed rectum...otherwise known as 'Pink Sock'. (Real thing)

I cried in pain as the blob of organs continued to escape my ass. I felt like fainting, due to the impact between my head and the bed frame.

"Oh no...oh no oh no...FUCK! What have I done!?" Sidon was in distress and was full on panicking as I sat there dying slowly in front of him. 

My head became lighter and lighter, exhaustion taking over my body until...I fainted. The last thing I remember hearing were Sidon's calls for help. The last thing I remember seeing were the the tears welling up in his eyes, until my vision faded to black.


	2. My Selachophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Selachophobia? Read and find out. You already got through the fucked up part.

I woke up on Sunday morning, with a pounding head ache and I was covered in sweat. I was confused until I remembered my dream; How my prince had treated me and how he had given me what I "wanted". I felt a feeling of sorrow and terror arising In my gut as I remembered the pain...the pounding...his face. 

The whole rest of the day, I tried to function normally. It was just a bad dream I had. I couldn't let it ruin my day. Especially since I had to go to church and take my little brothers to the aquarium afterwards. 

My mother continuously questioned me as to why I was so quiet on the way to church. I repeatedly shrugged and looked down. In church, I couldn't pay attention to what was happening. I was too entrenched in thought about my dream.

Every time for the rest of the day, looking at my phone was a bit painful...Prince Sidon was my fucking Screen saver. Later I took my little brothers to the aquarium where I took my mind off of Sidon and had some fun until..we got to the shark exhibit.

Watching them swim...watching their eyes...their sharp teeth...it was all too much for me. I secretly panicked but tried to keep my composure for my little siblings, but I lost it when one of the sharks swam in a loop and I saw them...those damn claspers (dicks). Hell. No.

I ran out of the exhibit so fast that it startled everyone in the room. My brothers ran after me.

"What's wrong!? Why did you run?" They asked me over and over.

I was breathing heavily and it scared my my brothers so I lied. "I'm fine...it was just...hot in there." I honestly could have thought of a better excuse, but my brothers had such short attention spans, so they bought it. 

I went home, tried to ignore the background of my phone screen, and looked up what had caused me to freak out at the aquarium. I seemed to have developed a fear of sharks, otherwise known as, Selachophobia. Fucking Great.

That night I lied awake in my bed for a while, afraid of what horrible things I'd dream of that night. I never wanted to go on tumblr again to fangirl about who I once thought to be my hero. I just wanted to keep my mind occupied and off of Sidon.

I finally dozed off, only to find that I was having another dream. Aw shit...

• • • • • • • • • • •

I appeared to be in Breath of the Wild again, accept...I was flying. I was above Ploymus Mountain and Zora's Domain. So far I wasn't freaking out.

My curiosity drove me to fly over to Zora's Domain. As I flew closer I heard a loud commotion, but I saw no Zoras around the Domain. The noise seemed to be coming from the throne area, where I had gotten married the night before. I flew closer to the throne room to see a crowd of Zoras cheering their usual cringy "ZO ZO RA RA RA!"

What were they cheering for? I flew into the throne room and moved even closer to the stage until I saw a sight that broke my heart. 

I saw Sidon turning around on stage with what appeared to be another woman. It devastated me even more when they shared a kiss in front of the crowd, the same way we had done before.. It was a marriage ceremony; a new one with a new bride. What had happened to me? The crowd settled down and king Dorephan began to speak.

"Zora's Domain, behold your new King and Queen!" 

The crowd roared in excitement. But then King Dorephan settled everyone down, a serious and quite remorseful look on his face. 

"Now as you all know, we had a marriage ceremony here a few days ago with a lovely young Hylian bride that...well..." He appeared to almost tear up. "According to Sidon she seemed to have had an episode of some sort, a Hylian flare up known as an 'asthma attack', am I correct Sidon?"

"...y-yes father...can you not discuss it right now, please?" Sidon was looking at the ground so as to hide his shame for the lie he had told to everyone.

I was no longer sad. I was very, very MAD. I don't even have asthma! He lied to cover up his own self control issues! The nerve of that fucking Zora! I guess it would look bad if the king had killed the queen my fucking her too hard....but still! I was outraged!

I couldn't watch this stupid ceremony any longer. I flew out of the throne room and out to the river to think. Hadn't they looked at my dead body? I was covered in blood and had half my organs hanging out my ass! How could they not know the truth? What if they never even saw my body? What had they even done with i- oh hell no.

As I floated in the sky above the river I saw something shiny in it. I flew down closer to see that it appeared to be a dress...MY DRESS! Sidon had killed me and sent my dead body down the river! I sat there watching my bloody corpse and bloody dress flow down the river, into the Hylian oceans while tears of betrayal and saddened rolled down my cheeks.

THIS is the cause of my Selachophobia.


End file.
